


Take Me Home Tonight

by Missvangie67



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Banter, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stripping, Suit Kink, Thats totally a thing, inspired by how good richard looks in suits, sameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missvangie67/pseuds/Missvangie67
Summary: Taron couldn't help it, he just looked so damn good in that suit.





	Take Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> hello, first time posting in this fandom and I always get nervous when posting. Inspired by how good Richard looked in his suit at the premiere and just how adorable these two are. I'm also not speculating on the actual lives of the actors, this is purely fiction. hope you enjoy :D

A long yet amazing day had given way to a long yet amazing night. The   
__  
Rocketman   
  
premiere had been everything Taron could have ever imagined and more. Seeing all the hard work of the cast and crew finally pay off was immensely satisfying. Drinks, tears, handshakes, and hugs were passed around with reckless abandon upon this collective cloud nine that they all seemed to be floating on. 

Following the initial festivities a small group had ventured to a pub to continue their celebration late into the night. Pleasant conversation and drunken laughter seemed to follow wherever they went. Upon recognising several members of the group that bartender had even put on a compilation of Elton’s greatest hits. This made taron and everyone he was with laugh and they crowded around a series of tables. 

“Aye, this mate knows it!” Richard cried. His smile wide and drunken as he lasily slung an arm over Taron’s shoulder. He took another sip from his whiskey glass and nuzzled into Taron’s neck. 

Taron’s cheeks flushed when he felt Richard’s hot breath. Richard had looked particularly handsome that night. His white blazer hugging his shoulders and arms in such a way that made Taron want to rip it off him. Thinking about how amazing the suit would look on the floor later that night from the moment he saw him. His perfectly styled hair ( _ god _ that grey streak did things to taron), slightly stubbled jaw and shining smile only added to his beauty. 

“You’re drunk mate” taron whispered. He gingerly placed a hand on the back of Richard’s head. 

Richards lips found a home on the edge of Taron’s jaw “Well I guess you’ll have to take me home then T?” he whispered. His voice was deep and hunky and sent shivers down Taron’s spine while also making his body flush. 

“Do I?” Taron teased back. Normally they would never be this forward in a public place but with only about ten other people in the bar, including their friends and the thrilling cocktail of alcohol and adrenaline proved enough to soften those boundaries. 

“I've seen you looking at me all night T.” Richard breathed. He pulled his free arm around Taron’s chest to fall on his opposite shoulder. Just as the words left his beautiful mouth  _ Take Me to the Pilot  _ began playing over the pub speakers. Without missing a beat they both looked at each other and began laughing. 

“Oh that’s fitting” Taron laughed, wrapping his arm around Richard’s waist. Ever since filming  _ that  _ scene he hadn’t been able to hear that song without thinking about Richard. How badly he’d wanted for that moment to be real. It was that night that they had. Life imitates art after all. He turned his head to the bartender, who shot them a look that said ‘I know what’s going on, go get him tiger’. He shot the man a wink before returning his attention to Richard, who still looked like an angel sitting there in his elegance and grace. 

Richard allowed one of his arms to fall to his glass and raised it before saying “I will toast to that mate” and tipping it back. He shook his head, and upon realising he’d hit his limit for the night swallowed his pride. “I think you should actually take me home Taron.” he said, falling back into his own chair.

Taron nodded “I’ll call an Uber.” he said.

“Thank you, love” Richard said, patting his hand on the small of Taron’s back.

“Don’t mention it.” Taron replied with genuine concern. Richard was far from being a lightweight, he was quite the opposite in fact, he could drink almost anyone under the table. This told Taron that Richard had been drinking heavily all night. 

Richard smiled as Taron made the call. He didn’t like admitting it but he loved being cared for. It made him feel special. All warm and fuzzy inside whenever Taron got protective of him. He liked knowing that the relationship they shared was more than just being friends with benefits. They had no exact label for their relationship and they liked it that way. They were just Taron and Richard. Maybe it was just a showmance, maybe it was more. Whatever it was they both loved it. It wasn’t exactly a secret but it wasn’t quite public either. They often felt a kind of thill with sneaking around, ducking behind corners for kisses and sneaking off to each other’s hotel rooms at night. They’d been caught snogging in their trailers while filming and all parties involved just laughed it off. 

“Alright love, it should be here in about ten minutes.” taron said, interrupting richard’s mental waffling. He nodded and gently laid his head on taron’s shoulder, allowing his eyes to fall shut. 

“Do you need anything?” Taron asked.

“Just a bit of rest really, thank you though.” Richard replied, his accent thicker than usual. "Might go out for a smoke though." He continued, “would you like to join me? Get some fresh air.” he stood up from his chair and stretched, causing the white fabric to pull tightly around him.

“Won’t exactly be fresh with you puffing away.” Taron said, catching his breath. 

Richard smirked “Arsehole” and began off the direction of the door. 

“Wanker” Taron shot back, standing up to follow him. Richard held the door open for him and smirked as he walked though “Ladies first.” he teased. Taron smacked the smug prick on his side. Richard playfully smacked his ass on the way out. 

“It’s your fault if the paparazzi catch you feeling me up.” Taron said, pretending not to be amused. 

Richard settled into a metal bench next to the entrance and pulled out a half empty pack of cigarettes. “Whatever.” he said, pulling a fag between his teeth and pulling a lighter from his pocket. As the tiny flame dulled smoke began curling around his head and his eyes lazily fell shut. He inhaled the toxic tickling smoke before lifting his head to breathe out. Time slowed as he looked up at Taron through a cloud of smoke.  _ Fuck.  _

Despite having the body and face of a God Richard had no idea just how attractive he was. He knew that he was a handsome man but he was clueless as to just how  _ fucking hot  _ he was. Because by god did he look beautiful tonight. Taron wanted to pull him up from the bench and kiss him right there but resisted. He'd made it all day, he could wait a few more minutes. 

"You did great tonight" Richard said suddenly, snapping Taron back into reality. "With the show. You sounded amazing as always." He added.

Taron blushed with pride and smiled. "Thank you Richard" he said "I'm glad you like it" he was still in shock that just a few hours ago he'd performed on stage with Elton John. 

"It was amazing, T." Richard assured him. He smiled in a way that was so warm and loving that it made Taron's heart melt. He blushed brighter and Richard chuckled. "Don't be so humble T, your a great singer with an amazing arse." He teased and took another puff off his cigarette. "I can't wait to see it up close and personal later."

"You pervert." 

"Sodding git" 

They both laughed as a pair of headlights turned the corner. Richard dropped the remaining butt of the cig "That it?" He asked. Taron checked his phone and nodded. 

  
  
  


The ride had been short yet seemingly insufferable. Taron placing a hand on Richard's thigh as they drove. Taron felt his exhale and rolled his shoulders as he moved the hand further upward. 

They both shot glances in the direction of the tired looking driver, who seemed oblivious. Even still Richard grabbed Taron's wrist as if to say 'wait just another minute'. Taron ran his hand further up, nearly palming Richard through his pants as if to so 'make me'. 

Richard shot him a look that said 'I am going to pin you to the wall and make you scream later but stop' if this has been one of their cars he wouldn't have cared. They'd shared many moments in his car under the cover of night, some that had probably gone a little to far for such a public place. But this was an uber, and that felt just a little too trashy. 

Taron's grip loosened but his hand stayed rested on Richard's thigh for the rest of the ride. 

Upon arriving at the hotel around 2 am they casually bounded to the elevator. Before the door even closed all the way Taron grabbed Richard, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. At long last they were alone. He smiled into the kiss "I've missed you." He admitted.

"Yeah" Richard breathed "I can tell." He brought his lips back onto Taron's before added "I missed you too, T." 

"You don't make it easy you know, looking so bloody beautiful all the time." Taron said. He smiled when richard moved his hands down to his ass and squeezed lightly.

"Well neither do you, teasing me all night with this glorious thing." He kissed him yet again before pulling back but staying in Taron's arms. "You beautiful bastard." He said. They pulled apart as the door opened and strode out into the hallway casually. On account of the time it was entirely empty apart from bellhop traveling in the opposite direction. 

“Your room or mine?” Taron asked. They had ‘just so happened’ to get rooms right next to each other. They might as well have just gotten one, only one of them ever got used anyway.

“Mine, it's on the corner.” Richard replied. 

“Sounds good to me Rich.” Taron said as they stopped in front of the corner door and Richard pulled out his key card. He smiled and ushered Taron in. Upon seeing that the bellhop had left Taron stepped inside, once again getting his rear end smacked and pulling Richard by the collar into the room with him. Richard’s back hit the door as it closed and they both stared at each other for a moment, breathing heavy. He reached his head forward to finally kiss Taron properly.

Their tongues smacked together as they finally found themselves alone. It was just them and they had the night all to themselves at long last. Taron moaned loudly as Richard bucked his hips into him and sucked on his neck. 

“Fuck! Richard!” he gasped as he felt himself growing harder. Richard sucked harder, beginning to pushed forward and backed Taron up against the opposite wall with his thigh firmly pressing between Taron’s legs. He hit the wall hard and their mouths reconnected. “I’ve missed you.” Taron said between breaths.

“It’s been a week T.” Richard teased. 

Taron had decided he'd left his pride at the door today. “A week too fucking long.” he said. Richard smiled and caressed under his chin, sliding his other hand down Taron’s the front of trousers. 

“Agreed.” Richard said with a slight nod, kissing Taron again before wrapping his hand around the ever growing bulge in his pants. 

Taron rolled his head back and mermered “fuck” under his breath.

“Oh you like that, don’t you?” Richard said, his voice low and hunky and his eyes gleaming. He began Palming his through the thin fabric. Taron gasped and struggled to catch his breath. “Oh yeah, that’s what I wanna hear.”  _ fuck _ he was so dirty.

“Please Richard, I” Taron tried to speak but was interrupted by yet another string of moans. But Richard knew Taron’s body well and could tell exactly what he wanted.

Richard unbuttoned Taron’s blazer and pulled it off of him, allowing it to drop onto the floor beside them. Then, asif he’d read Taron’s mind began kissing down his neck, onto his chest and down his abdomen. He lowered himself onto his knees and looked up at Taron, his hands placed on either side of his hips.  _ Those fucking bedroom eyes.  _ He placed a light kiss on the tent of Taron’s trousers before unzipping and allowing them to fall onto the floor. He looked up at Taron again, licking his fluffy pillow lips and licking at the thin fabric of his briefs. 

“Dammit richard!” he swore, digging his hand into richard’s hair.  <

“What I can’t take my time?” Richard teased. He loosened the bow tie that was around his neck but left it tied. 

“Oh you bastard.” Taron said.

Richard chuckled “That’s no way to treat a man you’ve got on his knees.” he said.

“Oh, for God’s sake Richard!” he was so hard it was almost painful. 

“Oh fine, I won’t make you beg tonight.” Richard said, pulling down Taron’s underwear and taking him in his mouth so quickly it put Taron’s body in shock. He gasped and swore loudly, pulling on Richard’s hair. 

“Fuck!” Taron gasped, pulling at Richard’s hair when he felt himself hit the back of Richard’s throat. He allowed Taron’s cock to slide almost entirely out of his mouth before taking him back in when Taron bucked his hips. He made a slight choking sound and his throat constricted around Taron. 

Taron moans Richard’s name under his breath “Richard, I’m-ugh” he was interrupted by yet another loud moan. He felt the corner’s of the older man’s mouth prick upwards. He felt his knees buckling. “Richard I” he said “Rich I don’t want to cum yet.” sweat pooled down his forehead onto his brow. 

Richard pulled away, resting on his knees while saliva dripped from his chin. He wiped it away with the white sleeve of his very expensive suit and look up at Taron. He raised an eyebrow. “Missed me that much?” 

“Oh you get up here.” Taron said, not having any of Richard’s teasing though he loved it. 

Richard got up to his feet and gave Taron a taste of himself. He began unbuttoning Taron’s shirt, revealing his beautiful body and allowing his hands to explore. 

“Hay no fair.” Taron said. Richard raised an eyebrow. “You can’t get me naked without taking off a single thing.” he said. “I feel like I’m screwing James Bond with you in that suit.” he added. 

“Oh bloody” Richard rolled his eyes. “What do you want me to do? Plop you down on the bed so you can jerk off while I strip for you?” he was only half joking.

“That’s not a bad idea actually.” Taron said. They both chuckled and Richard pulled him off the wall and made him sit on the bed. He leaned down and kissed the younger man. 

“Fine then, I’ll give you a show.” Richard said. He really did look like James Bond in that suit. He should have known better than to wear it with all the bond rumors already spreading. “Then I’ll fuck you into the matress until the sun rises.” he added. He pulled at his loosened bowtie until it fell into two pieces around his neck

“I think I like the sound of that.” Taron watched Richard’s fingers with gross intensity. He was frustratingly handsome. 

“Good” Richard said, allowing the fabric of the tie to fall onto the floor “I do it all for you T.” He undid the button clasping together the front of his jacket. He spun around so that his back was facing Taron and slowly pulled the blazer down his shoulders. His face was flushed pink and he was already quite hard. He looked at Taron over his shoulder, smirking and allowing the white blazer to fall onto the ground. He popped the top button of his shirt, allowing his chest hair to breathe. 

“God, darling you're beautiful.” Taron said, rubbing his hand over his lower abdomen. He blushed and let out a light moan. 

Richard tilted his head. “Go on love, imagine it’s my hand.” he said and slid a hand down his trousers and moaned as he touched himself. Taron’s eyes widened as he watched Richard. 

Richard opened his eyes slowly and licked beads of pre-cum from his hand. Taron was looking at him like he was a god. He smirked before moving down to unzip his dress pants, letting them fall around his ankles. “You’re looking at me like I’m a piece of meat.” he said, fingers moving to slowly unbutton his shirt. 

Taron raised an eyebrow as Richard ran a hand through his now messy hair. “Well would you like me to looked bored?” 

Richard took a step closer, his shirt falling open as he leaned over Taron on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand along the edge of Taron’s face, feeling the smoothness of his skin as Taron placed a hand gingerly over his. “Never love” he whispered and kissed Taron sweetly. Richard pushed Taron’s final article of clothing down his shoulders, allowing Taron’s arms to wrap around his waist. He slowly began to lower himself so that he was lying on top of him, still kissing him. Taron moaned as their cocked knocked together. Ricahrd grinded down on him, making both of them moan louder. 

Richard sat on his knees above Taron, allowing the man to slowly pull his shirt down his shoulders, the thin fabric falling at the foot of the bed. His mouth fell open as Taron placed on the edge of his face, feeling the gruff stubble scratching lightly at his hand. “How beautiful you are,” he said.

Richard looked down at him, giving him those devilishly soft bedroom eyes shining a brilliant blue. “Let’s make this beautiful then.” Richard, pulling Taron up to kiss him again. They fell back onto the bed, Taron’s hands traveling down Richard’s body and stopping at his arse. He gave it a little squeeze, give rich a little taste of his own medicine, before pulling his underwear down. He felt him smile into the kiss, lightly thrusting his hips against Taron’s. 

Richard then lifted himself off of Taron and gestured for him to flip over. Taron obliged, cock pressed firmly into the mattress. Richard began moving on him, grinding against his lower back. “Oh you fucking tease!” taron sore from beneath. 

Richard chuckled above him, caressing the side of his face and sneaking two fingers into his mouth and swirling them around. “Just taking my time love.” he said smugly. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake Richard” taron said once the digits left his mouth. 

“Don’t worry love, I’ll be inside you soon.” richard assured him, using his hand to spread Taron open. He felt Taron tense as his finger tip teased at his entrance. “Relax T.” he said as he pushed a finger inside . Taron arched his back and swore, ricahrad inserted another finger and pumping them inside Taron. 

Taron gasped as the fingers scissored and curled inside him, gripping hard at the sheets until his knuckles turned white. Richard leaned down and kissed the nape of his neck “Richard please!” Taron begged “I-I-ugh” he was interrupted by the replacement of Richard’s fingers with his cock. 

Richard swore and he sat up on his knees, pumping himself inside Taron.  _ God, it felt fucking amazing to be inside him again _ . Taron gripped at the sheets and arched his back hard, pushing Richard deeper inside of him. Richard bucked his hips hard screaming “Fuck Taron!”

Tears were welling in Taron’s eyes as richard’s cock continued to hit  _ that spot _ deep inside him. Richard grabbed him by the shoulders and continued thrusting, kissing all along his neck and collarbone. His fingers roughly playing with Taron’s nipples as his other hand traveled down to his cock, giving him a few pumps. “Richard!” taron screamed “I’m gonna- I’m gonna- augh!” he came all over Richard’s hand in a blast of ecstasy and euphoria. 

He tried to catch his breath as Richard continued to move his hips behind him. He twisted his waist and cricked his neck to kiss richard, their tongues colliding as he continued thrusting. “Let me suck you off” Taron said once their lips disconnected for long enough. Richard nodded and began to pull out, giving one last thrust before pulling out. He exhaled shakily as Taron began kissing down his body. 

Richard let out a shaky breath as Taron wrapped his lips around his cock. He buried his hand in the man’s hair and threw his head back “Fuck Taron!” he called, his heart racing as he felt himself hit the back of Taron’s throat. He grinded his hips against Taron’s face. Taron opened his mouth wider and released him slightly, licking the tip of his cock before taking Richard’s balls in his mouth. Richard swore loudly and pulled at Taron’s hair hard. He could feel his body shaking with want. He wanted this moment never to end. 

Taron gave the head of his cock another lick and closed his eyes as Richard came over chin and neck, throwing his head back and yelling Taron name so hard that his voice cracked. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Oh my god!” Richard swore. Taron opened his eyes and looked up at him. Richard pulled him up and kissed him fiercely, not caring that he was getting his own cum in his mouth. They rolled around on the mattress for a while longer before just lying there, trying to catch their breath. Taron lick richard clean of himself and wiped his face with his hand, licking that up too before collapsing on top of Richard.

For a minute they just lay there, basking in the afterglow as they held one another close. Neither of them spoke for a moment as they let their bodies calm down. 

Taron placed a hand lightly under Richard’s jaw, gingerly caressing him with the side of his thumb. Richard closed his eyes and placed his hand over Taron’s. He then brought Taron’s delicate hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle softly. 

“I think I’m gonna take a shower before I turn in.” richard said. He felt Taron nod against his chest.

“Can I join you?” 

“I’d be offended if you didn’t” richard grinned. 

Taron snorted playfully “You smug prick” 

“Wanker” richard retorted and smacked Taron’s ass for the thousandth time that night. 

Taron sat up and pulled Richard into a brief yet soulful kiss. “C’mon, lets clean up.” he said. Richard nodded and stood up from the bed. 

Taron watched as Richard disappeared into the bathroom. He laid on his back and stretched, already missing the warmth of Richard's body, before getting up to join him. 

Richard opened the shower door and turned on the water, wincing when he felt how cold it was. He disappeared under the cold mist before turning it to a more appropriate temperature. Taron got in behind him and closed the door. He shivered and richard wrapped his arms around him and chuckled. 

“Can you turn it up?” taron asked. 

Richard nodded “Of course love” he said and turned the dial until the spray warmed his skin. 

“Ah, that’s nice” Taron sighed, running his hands over his wet hair.

Richard picked up the mini shampoo bottle “May I?” he asked shyly. Taron nodded. Richard smiled, running the shampoo through Taron’s hair and massaging his scalp under the warm water. 

Taron closed his eyes, his face flushed as he let Richard’s hands work their magic on his scalp. It felt so good, being so close to him. It felt vulnerable to be this intimate with someone. Completely naked, open and exposed as Richard brought his hands down to wash his chest. He pulled Taron back under the spray of water, watching as the suds flow down over him. Richard kissed his chest lightly before running a bar of soap over him. His hands were gentle and slow, moving over him. 

Time appeared to slow as he stood their, any thoughts outside the shower door flooding away from Taron as he opened his eyes before letting them fall shut once again. He felt as if he were dreaming. He felt beautiful, admired, cared for, loved. He opened his eyes and saw Richard in front of him. He almost wanted to cry.

“What’s wrong T?” Richard asked. His eyes shone like sapphires. Taron pulled him close.

“Nothing Rich, everything’s perfect” he whispered before kissing Richard softly. Richard let his arms drop to his sides before wrapping around Taron’s neck to hold him close. They broke apart for a moment , looking into one another’s eyes asif searching for the answer to life’s biggest question. Taron rested his forehead against Richard’s, letting his eyes fall shut as they shared yet another kiss.


End file.
